


Camouflage and Armor

by MichelleM



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: Tell me who I am, what I'm worth.





	Camouflage and Armor

Read the line before the last again. And again.

Your ability to give someone a good time is not what you are worth. You are worthy of love. Of devotion and willing attention. Of someone to look at you, being completely sincere, without wanting anything in return, saying I love you, as if it is the most reverent words they’ve ever said. 

Someone looking at the formation of your tissues, muscles, bones and additions, and saying “ _You_ are who I choose.”

You are both my light and my dark. You can take my jagged edges, and sit with me as I put them back, smooth them for everyone’s view. 

I can keep them rough, jagged, out of place with you. My armor of 

Foundation and pretty lipstick, camouflage of mascara and just the right™️ highlight. I wear it for everyone to see

Here, here is a girl you can trust

A girl safe to love

A whole woman

A piece of flesh that may warm your bed

A Trophy

___________________

Here, here is the woman I am. 

Armor and camouflage 

Gone

The woman who will

Steal your heart 

And crush it into dust

She is not here

This is the truest version of my self, 

Stripped bare and bleeding just a bit

Begging for the approval that can glue me back together 

(It never comes).

Who cares if the blood stains the floor, shaped like salt drops of water

The camouflage and armor are back now

The woman is not


End file.
